plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Uselessguy/Archive
Re-requesting the code. From 3primetime3! Hey Uselessguy! Long time no see! This may be a weird message. P'Me messaging you? I'll be surprised if you responded to this LOL. Yeah...After kind of leaving wikis, I've lost touch with many people I considered friends. Just wanted to catch up with you. As the original creator of the voting templates and levels pages, I hope you remembered me! How's things as an admin here? -3primetime3- (talk) 14:35, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Important IMPORTANT!! You have 15 hours left to change your name. You're probably THE most important member for your values. Everyone else curses, spam-edits, or something else. And they allow it. If you were b-crat then I would suggest you mass-demote people (of course have votes on it!). I beat the 42+ times! (talk) 19:22, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Ok, I get the zen garden boost, but day 32, it just gives you the plants...how do you boost THEM? thanks by the wayKloyo (talk) 16:00, July 19, 2015 (UTC) ok useless guy i am sorry but HOW do you boost if they are GIVEN plants? Ya know the kind that come in on a conveyor belt...thxxxxxKloyo (talk) 16:56, July 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: Custom packets Dung Dinh Anh wants to talk with you 06:17, July 25, 2015 (UTC) About the chat tag Re-re-requesting the code. Curious Hello, Uselessguy. This is the old TCLP, I got my account back! That was close! I hope to meet you in chat again! Best regards. Thecoollittlepeashooter (talk) 19:57, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Can you make me the night thing in chat? The one Pepsicola has Thecoollittlepeashooter (talk) 10:12, August 2, 2015 (UTC) RE --Phanminhnhat (talk) 05:47, August 4, 2015 (UTC) --Phanminhnhat (talk) 06:17, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Cheetah-shooter Ammo:(Cheese Peas) 06:23, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Mình thấy nó có lỗi gì đâu. Mình cũng không thấy nó to nữa (mà cho dù nó to đi nữa thì bạn vẫn có thể thu nỏ kích cỡ của nó khi bạn edit mà) nhưng đúng là nó rất cầu kì đến nỗi mình còn thấy tùm lum. Nhưng mà cho nó vào trang thì cũng có sao đâu.}}--Phanminhnhat (talk) 10:31, August 4, 2015 (UTC) CLose Thread 10:51, August 4, 2015 (UTC)}} Cheetah-shooter Ammo:(Cheese Peas) 13:34, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Cheetah-shooter Ammo:(Cheese Peas) 13:56, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Please give me words next to my username "I like trains. Deal with it" I want that next to my username Please give it. Iliketrains455 (talk) 20:39, August 4, 2015 (UTC)Iliketrains455 Hey! I heard you made that '''Night '''background for people, that can be seen in chat. ErnestoAM told me its free to ask. So can i have it too? Thanks alot, if yes! SupaHotFire (talk) 18:54, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Also, I heard that you put sentences next to names too! You could put: "But i'm not a rapper" next to '''my '''name, so it can be seen in chat :D Thanks again SupaHotFire (talk) 18:56, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Hello. I talked with you about chat wordbubble earlier. Then... If you could make my nick like this: "It's a me, Piotrek1113!" Everything (except my nick) can be in purple color. And my text could be in Crazy Dave font in light green, ok? Thank you in advance :) Piotrek1113 (talk) 16:10, August 6, 2015 (UTC) I'd like to have my background for the chat be custom... What size does the picture need to be? The Zombie Expertise (talk) 17:26, August 6, 2015 (UTC) --Phanminhnhat (talk) 02:36, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Remember Zombot Aerostatic Gondola? Yeah, that guy. He's my anti-vandalism bot, and he's just doing what he's programmed to do. Sorry for any inconveniences. 1v1 me tin tin rewritten m9876 i will rekt u 22:00, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Can you make HD Images of the MC ZOM-B,Glitter,and Basic Zombies? The Zombie Expertise (talk) 18:28, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Another thread needs closing 10:01, August 10, 2015 (UTC)}} --Phanminhnhat (talk) 12:33, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the HD pics :D The Zombie Expertise (talk) 12:53, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey Uselessguy, The name Small Jalapeno isn't that good, the translation is Small Chili. TheLostKooper (talk) 13:44, August 10, 2015 (UTC) just curious if you can seperate the neon zombies...please? The Zombie Expertise (talk) 18:33, August 10, 2015 (UTC) WHY DID YOU CLOSE MY THREAD?!?!?! Chilly Bean BAM! (talk) 14:01, August 13, 2015 (UTC) You said if i putted a reason, you will reopen the thread, but i did, and you won't! Chilly Bean BAM! (talk) 16:10, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Hello! Instead of "But i'm not a rapper", can you put "Just Beet It" '''with the color Blue? Oh and I would like to have my text with Blue color. I mean like everytime I type in the chat, It comes out Blue. And a question - Do you make thoose picture effects that I always see in chat at ErnestoAM and Thecoollittlepeashooter ? Its like when a fire plant warms nearby plants, but with Blue. - If yes, then can I have the effect too? ''If you didnt noticed yet, My favourite colour is Blue :)'' '''THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! :P I forgot the signature <_> SupaHotFire (talk) 20:01, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Continuation A request --Phanminhnhat (talk) 05:41, August 16, 2015 (UTC) The pop stuff is ok, but for me, it moves with the text. Can you help me? Chilly Bean BAM! (talk) 16:48, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Chat background Do i have to expand the thread more? I expanded it. Chilly Bean BAM! (talk) 01:13, August 26, 2015 (UTC) http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Thecoollittlepeashooter/Something_Imp-ortant :( Thecoollittlepeashooter (talk) 04:22, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Wave Info Where/how did you get the info for the wavestable here?: NMT 16 - Waves 1Zulu (talk) 05:32, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Extracted RTONs Didn't I post something like this before, including the levels? Seems pretty straightforward to read them like this: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B_u59SyYZBrTSHBGZXJVcUxKWk0/view?usp=sharing 1Zulu (talk) 16:01, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Inconsistency I find it absolutely ridiculous that you would close the "Separating Hair Metal Gargantuar" thread with the following reason... closed this thread because: Like Sloth Gargantuar, we will not seperate this one. If it has more than two special abilites, we will separate. ...but you didn't do the exact same thing with Cactus. If Cactus' vote went through, so should Hair Metal Gargantuar's. Of course the HMG vote could get opposed (and I'd oppose HMG's separation), but at this point I'm more for consistency than for individual issues like this one. Please either: # Re-open the HMG thread, or # Delete the Cactus thread and separate the two Cacti. Our wiki is seriously falling apart and we need to be more consistent, as well as applying logic when creating rules. (I'm aware there has to be a base plant/zombie for something to be merged, but it doesn't apply here.) I beat the 42+ times! (talk) 00:33, September 2, 2015 (UTC) I still want to know why you closed the HMG thread and not the cactus thread. I beat the 42+ times! (talk) 01:29, September 2, 2015 (UTC) uselessguy, i don't care what pop cap does, but i'm concerned about certain articles on this wiki.Lazylambz000 (talk) 13:55, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Converted RTONs You might be interested in these: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B_u59SyYZBrTVjNpalh2NUJnR2M/view?usp=sharing 1Zulu (talk) 23:28, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Quote filter LongSection template sort of broken The Show button is not where it's supposed to be: Plants_vs._Zombies_2/Concepts If the table of contents is expanded the show button is bumped up 1Zulu (talk) 04:21, September 10, 2015 (UTC) man i like u best user !!!!! i hav nice photo i made u one so plz change your name to usefull guy !!!! Just saying -_- Rework Template:Infobox_Plant/sub It is currently lacking the in game statistics part (damage, target, area of effect, stuff) compared to Template:Infobox_Plant/Standard. Insert Your Name Here (talk) 01:23, September 25, 2015 (UTC) .:D The default categories Gallery of Worlds/Areas Gallery of Worlds/Areas Kraken437 (talk) 13:34, September 27, 2015 (UTC)This Wiki have both galleries of plants and zombies. And they are useful. For example; İf you want to look Peashooter page, you did only entering the Gallery of Plants and clicking Peashooter. But you want to entering Neon Mixtape Tour, Qin Shi Huang Masoloum or Viking World; You must found the game. Clicking search writing Pvz: All Stars, entering the page, search area in the page... This is too long. İ have an idea to Gallery of Areas/Worlds. Worlds images would be the icon of this world. This will very helpful of founding worlds and editing them. (TRİED AND FAİLED) PvZ_worldPH.png|Players House PvZ_worldAE.png|Ancient Egypt PvZ_worldPS.png|Pirate Seas You can't lose Player's House - Day 1. PartyTime808 (talk) 15:05, September 30, 2015 (UTC) About your admin promotion offer... Nominations EpicGamer23468 (talk) 07:48, October 24, 2015 (UTC) A few..favors 09:03, October 25, 2015 (UTC)}} Since you are busy, I will make your life easier for forwarding my message to another admin instead. Sorry about that. AWikiBoy521 (talk) 10:08, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Useless I would like to report that when you click on the Carrot missle photho it sends you to the Bruce bamboo page instead of the Carrot missle page Sincerly Nehuenloco (talk) 01:06, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Nehuenloco Check on the plants section of the main page Nehuenloco (talk) 01:32, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Nehuenloco Um... 07:58, November 27, 2015 (UTC)}} New sock Regarding the inactivity rule I agree with your sentiments regarding the inactive staff posts. The situation did indeed get way too out of hand. However I can't say I agree with the method you took. Surely there's a better way of resolving this conflict rather than closing discussions and leaving it to admins and bureaucrats. Trust me, I've tried to establish methods of consensus that aren't votes. They ended up in disasters. Imo, we should go with 3 weeks. It ended up being the answer of the majority in both votes, one of which far exceeded the 3 day time limit. That being said, this is just my two cents on the matter. 06:46, December 3, 2015 (UTC) First Reason Drones are the same, so why not merge them? Separate pages for drones is weird. Garlic Drone and Zombot Drone have the same health and damage. Same goes for the other 2 drones. GhkjynVxcT (talk) 22:38, December 4, 2015 (UTC) EpicGamer23468 (talk) 15:29, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Last question that's actually not important.....How much do you loved/liked Plants vs. Zombies? I also wonder what's happening to all people these days now billions are happening every time, I'm just thinking deeply now. Well well for Glory! --Creekee11 (talk) 09:23, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Hi. I think you may remember me but I'm retired. I just came back to remove all my content. To do that in my userpage, can you unprotect it? Thanks. Strategy bullet list